


He Had It Coming

by SotheBalanceShifts



Series: Olivarry Week 2016 Works [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Assassin!Olivarry, Assassins AU, Blood, DOn't read this if blood triggers you!, Day five: Villain AU, Everyone on team Flarrow is an assassin (except for some), Fake Character Death, Happy now?, Hunter Zolomon is a ban man, M/M, No one really dies, OlivarryWeek2016, Tumblr: olivarryweek, fake death, married!Olivarry, there's blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SotheBalanceShifts/pseuds/SotheBalanceShifts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had it coming<br/>He had it coming<br/>He only had himself to blame<br/>If you'd have been there<br/>If you'd have seen it<br/>I betcha you would have done the same!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Had it Coming

**Author's Note:**

> SO, some blood and death in this. Leave if you don't like that stuff 
> 
> I want to apologize in advance

 "Is it done?" Oliver asked as he laid in bed with Barry at his side, one arm slung against the speedster's waist and the other cushioning his head. "Is want done?" Barry asked innocently and he traced patterns on Oliver's muscular chest. Oliver pulled the villain closer to him. 

"You know what I'm talking about Barry," Oliver reiterated, looking down at the speedster who had faked innocence. Barry giggled. "Yeah, he's dead, just don't know why I had to go and kill him though, he was pretty cute!" Barry complained, making the latter sigh.   
  
"He had it coming," Oliver simply replied, making Barry's eyes widen in joy as Oliver realized what he just said. "He had it coming~ he only had himself to blame, if you'd've been there, if you'd had seen it, I betcha you would have done the same," Barry sang, his voice like velvet.   
  
"Must you sing every time I say something?" Oliver questioned, earning another giggle from Barry. "I don't do that all the time, just when we're alone," Barry said, slowly running his fingers up Oliver's chest.   
  
Oliver smiled at the young man. He had found this man fighting for his life on the streets of Central City after both his parents were taken away from him. Oliver took him in, taught him the ways of being an assassin. His one weakness, his only love.   
  
Barry snuggled back into Oliver's chest with a smile, blooding still staining his fingernails. The older assassin took one of Barry's hands and kissed it, setting it back down and letting sleep consume him.   
  
~•~  
  
He should have seen it coming. Of course the man's friends were going to get back at him. Killing a rival assassin was just like killing a gang member.   
  
Oliver grabbed the gun near his bed and sat up, aiming it at the masked killer in his room. The emerald assassin's only thought was that he had to protect Barry and he wouldn't let anything happen to him.   
  
The anonymous assassin smirked beneath his mask. If he could kill these two, then he could kill the entire world.   
  
Oliver shot out of bed, already front bullets toward the man. However, the interloper seemed to be a skilled assassin, dodging all the bullets seamlessly.   
  
The blonde tried to shoot again, only to be met with a hollow clicking sound, signaling the gun was out of rounds. He growled and chucked the gun at the ground and picked up a knife that was usually right next to his gun. Hey, you never could be too sure in the business Oliver and Barry were in.   
  
Without having a plan B, Oliver charged towards the man, bringing his hand down and hitting the anonymous man's shoulder. He screamed him pain, which woke Barry up.   
  
Barry Allen (It was really Queen though, but just to Oliver, the rest of the world could never know) rubbed his eyes quickly and took in the scene before him. Within a spilt second of scrutinizing the situation on all possible causes, he was out of bed, his dagger in his hand.   
  
Oliver looked towards his husband, and for a spilt second, he was distracted. Alas, a split second was all the interloper needed to complete his task. He drew his own knife and drove it through Oliver's chest, right into his lungs.   
  
Oliver hollowed in pain and staggered backwards, falling onto his marital bed, choking on his own blood. Barry dropped his knife, forgetting everything Oliver taught him, and ran to his husband.   
  
Barry kneeled on the bed and cupped Oliver's bloody cheeks, tears beginning to run down his face. Barry choked out a sob once he saw that Oliver eyes were fluttering closed.   
  
He didn't notice the rival assassin until it was too late.   
  
The assassin struck, hitting Barry dead on the left side of the neck, hitting his left common carotid (a major artery in the neck). Barry felling into the space between Oliver's shoulder and chest, his hand trying to stop the blood gushing out, but failing miserably as the interloper had severed a major artery in his neck.   
  
Barry gasped once last time, falling limp as his hand fell into Oliver's chest, his heart beginning to slow down and blood gushed out of his neck. The last words that had left his lips before this happened was a whispered, "I love you Oliver."  
  
The assassin who killed the lovers smiled and took off his bloody mask, revealing the scared face of Hunter Zolomon. The blonde man smirked at the two dead bodies, slowly walking to were Barry was lying.   
  
"Oh Barry, if only you came with me instead of this emerald assassin, then you wouldn't have been in this place," Hunter said, stroking a finger down Barry's porcelain cheek, not minding the blood spray on it. He sighed and wiped the blood off of his hand with the covers of the once lovely marital bed.   
  
"But you chose him, and so you had this coming, love," Hunter said innocently, as if he were chiding a child instead of the dead body of a man he would have liked to have at his side. Oh well. He was dead now.   
  
Hunter walked out of the room, not noticing the bloody footprints he left behind that gave him away.   
  
~•~  
  
As soon as Caitlin Snow walked into the married assassin's room, she shrieked in horror at all the blood, making the rest of Barry and Oliver's friends run to the room. Felicity's mouth dropped open as she saw who the two bodies were. Still in shock, she turned to the group and uttered seven words.   
  
"You know what you have to do."  
  
She saw Roy, Laurel and Diggle nod and stalked out of the room to hunt down the person or people who did this to their friends. Thea, on the other hand, just stood there, her eyes filling with tears at the sight of her brother and brother-in-law (hey, she was at the wedding too!) dead. She slowly made her way to the bed and dropped to her knees before it, screaming in agony as salty tears ran down her face.   
  
Iris thought she was having a good day. Eddie had woken her up with a nick breakfast, her editor have her a pretty easy piece to write, the police officers actually gave her valuable information to write her article. It was the most perfect day. Of course, it had to be ruined somehow because fate says fuck your perfect day, there is no damn thing.   
  
Of all the things she's seen, the worst was seeing her foster brother dead on his own marital bed (there was something about irony there, but Iris was too consumed in her grief to notice it.   
  
She ran to the bed and triple checked that Barry wasn't dead, but her searching was fruitless. Barry was dead, and so was Oliver. She fell to the ground, shock powering her every move now as she began to sob hysterically. They were dead. Both of them. Barry and Oliver were just dead... Forced off the Earth forever.   
  
Such a promising day, marked up and destroyed by the death of two lovers, making everyone sob with with hurt or regret. They dead. Gone forever.   
  
When the cops found Hunter Zolomon dead the next day, not one of Barry's or Oliver's friends rejoiced. How could they? Barry and Oliver were dead, gone forever.   
  
And it was all Hunter Zolomon's fault. He had it coming. He had it coming. He only had himself to blame.  


	2. Of Lovers and Fake Deaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so quick explanation: I felt really bad for the last chapter, so I wrote a fix-it part for it! 
> 
> Barry and Oliver are alive! (YAY!) 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Barry Allen (Read: Queen) felt his eyes flutter open as he came to, immediately applying the skills his husband taught him and scanning the room. Speaking of Oliver Queen, in he walked, ambling right to the side of the small twin bed Barry had laid on in a two day dreamless, drug induced sleep.

The light in the younger assassin's eyes renew with a passion once he saw his husband alive and well. He slowly sat up and put a shaky hand on Oliver's cheek, the latter grabbing it and bringing Barry's knuckles to his mouth, kissing every single one on Barry's right hand.

"The plan worked?" Barry asked uncertainly. Oliver simply answered with a nod, making the brunet sigh in relief at the fact that the assassin named Zoom was dead. Oliver picked up Barry bridal style and carried the speedster out of the room, not letting the man's feet touch the ground.

"The others?" Barry asked when he had settled his head onto Oliver's chest.

"They have been informed that the plan worked," Oliver replied, pulling Barry down with him onto the couch as he sat down. "Hunter is dead, and the plan worked."

Barry smiled as he set his head onto Oliver's chest. They could finally get out of the assassin life. Oliver wrapped his arms around his husband and pulled him in impossibly closer with a sigh of relief.

The plan was quite complicated, and yet it had succeeded. To ensure that it would run smoothly, Laurel had to replace Hunter Zolomon's knife with the harmless ones Caitlin and Cisco had designed to look like real knifes. However, before putting the knives together, they had to hollow the out and set up a miniscule system so that fake blood would gush out when they hit their target. Those were only for some of them, the others were real knives that Zoom was going to stab Oliver with.

Felicity made sure that Team Flarrow (The name had begun to grow on them) could get a police vest. Caitlin and Cisco, once more, took it from there. They cut into the vest's kevlar and replaced it with small bags of blood, then under that, they made sure to add kevlar as an extra precaution. With everything ready and a back up plan set, the complex plan was finally ready.

The night of their supposed murder, Zoom, unbenounced to him, took the fake knives that were intended for Barry and only two real knives. Both Oliver and Barry's teams watched with great care as Zoom made his way to Oliver's apartment.

Once Zoom was about to the window of the lover's room, Cisco informed Barry to drink the potion they had engineered to make Barry fall into a death-like state six minutes after drunken, hopefully enough time for the plan to work.

Zoom had made his way into the room, waking Oliver up, and set the plan rolling. Sure enough, Zoom took one of the real knives and stabbed Oliver in the chest, right into the vest filled with small blood bags. A few of the bags burst, creating the illusion that Zoom had stabbed Oliver through the chest. Oliver, fell into the bed and Barry, just like they had practiced, ran over to check on him.

Zoom drew one of the fake knives and 'slit' Barry's throat, the fake blood doing it's intended purpose. Barry only had to stall for thirty seconds so that the potion could take full affect.

In the end, they both looked like they were dead and Zoom had left. Once the brutal assassin was gone, Oliver gently got up and set his lover on the bed. The older assassin cleaned up all of the blood and disposed of anything that had doto with the plan. After this task was completed, he gently picked up his unconscious lover and made the trek to his elegant car where their packed bag resided.

Oliver Queen positioned Barry in the passenger seat and buckled the young assassin in (safety first!), caressing his cheek before closing the door. Once he himself was behind the wheel, Oliver hit the gas and didn't stop driving until he had reached his and Barry's future home. Which brought them to where they are now.

"Oliver," Barry asked, leaning back a little so that he could look his husband in his observant blue eyes. "What now?"

Oliver smirked, a mischievous glint present in his eye. He rolled Barry onto the couch and settled between the latter's spread legs. He looked down at Barry.

"Now," Oliver spoke, lowering his head so that his lips were centimeters away from his own. "We enjoy life without that leach, Zoom."

Barry simply laughed and let fate drag him into its course.     

**Author's Note:**

> I never meant for it to end like that. I'm so sorry!


End file.
